Jun Moxie/First Life
Jun Xie was a killer by profession. He was an outstanding gold-ranking assassin. He could penetrate into any place. He was an ace killer with a hundred per-cent success rate. None of his predecessors had been able to accomplish such a feat. He was ranked number one in the ranking list of assassins. Jun Xie or the ‘Evil Monarch’ had also risen to the first spot of the underworld’s top-ranked experts. Therefore, it was natural that the bounty offered for his head was the highest. In fact, the bounty offered for his head had been the highest for the last three years. However, no one was willing to go near him since he was the top-ranked assassin; let alone killing him. Many first-rate assassins had daringly accepted the job of putting the ‘Evil Monarch’ to sleep in the past; they had obviously hoped to get the huge bounty. But, the only reward that they received was death. The ‘Evil Monarch’ couldn’t be touched; let alone be hurt or assassinated. A wealthy person from Country ‘Y’ had once offered an exorbitant reward of $100 Million for the head of the ‘Evil Monarch’. Two assassins had accepted the job. They were as infamous as the ‘Evil Monarch’, and were among the top-ranked assassins. They were found dead three days later. No one had dared to take-up the job since then; even though the reward was increased several times. It was a suicide mission. And, the money was of no good use for a dead person. So, the name ‘Evil Monarch’ had become a taboo in the underworld’s bounty list. The name ‘Evil Monarch’ had become a symbol of fear for the people of underworld in every country. Many people knew about his existence, but no one knew how he looked. Jun Xie’s character was true to his name. If one word had to be used to describe him… it was ‘Evil’; if two words were used, it was ‘Bloody Evil’; and if three words… it was ‘God-damned Evil’. Jun Xie had no friends; he always worked alone. He was extremely fussy while accepting his missions; not only towards his clients… but also towards his targets. He would never kill a harmless person such as a defenseless beggar; no matter how much money was paid as the reward. However, he would voluntarily step-up to assassinate a harmful person. After that, he would go on to find the concerned person’s enemies, and request them for his remuneration. And, no one could say ‘no’ to him. These hapless people had no history of hiring him. In fact, some of them had never even heard of him. It was said that he had intended to kill a human trafficker once. But, he had been unable to find anyone to make the payment for the task. So, he had requested a little girl who was abducted by the human trafficker for a dime as his payment. A dime! He had a principle – he never did business without any rewards. And, there could be no exceptions to this rule. Even his master and division members – who understood him well – were often left speechless owing to his character and way of conduct. Jun Xie believed that his biggest weakness was that he was an extremely loving person. This statement often made people puke since his identity had been established as that of a top-ranked assassin. However, his claim wasn’t completely baseless. He detested the poor being oppressed by the rich in his home country; especially the officials using their powers against the common people. Besides, he detested seeing his own people getting oppressed in foreign countries. This ‘patriotic’ behavior of his had stirred quite a number of frightful disasters. However, the clients still craved for his services since he had exceptional skills in fist-fighting and sword-fighting. Moreover, he possessed superior marksmanship, eyesight, and immeasurable martial arts prowess. All this had contributed to his hundred per-cent success rate. His achievements were truly unprecedented. He was the only person amongst the peak-level assassins who had an unblemished record. He was indeed the ultimate assassin in the realm of assassins.Chapter 01 Death His last mission had been another ‘volunteer’ job. He had heard that the secret organization of Country ‘M’ had quietly unearthed an invaluable treasure from the Kunlun Mountains of Country ‘Z’. Then, they had smuggled this treasure to their own country before Country Z came to know about it. Being a hot- headed youth… Jun Xie had exploded into a fury. How could a national treasure be allowed to fall into the hands of foreign country in these peaceful times? Jun Xie had singlehandedly managed to massacre his way towards the treasure by employing sneak tricks, traps, and excellent combat skills. He had proudly faced nearly one-hundred secret service agents of Country M. He had killed seventy secret agents before laying his hands on the treasure. The courage of the secret service agents had been shattered to pieces by then. Jun Xie was even confident that he could waltz out of the area without incurring any harm. But then, something unexpected had happened. A supernatural incident had occurred as soon as he had touched a palm-sized heretical-looking pagoda in the treasure – his entire body had become paralyzed. He couldn’t even blink; let alone move his body. He hadn’t noticed the blood that had gushed out from one of his wounds into the small, delicate, and exquisite pagoda. Jun Xie’s last memory comprised of looking at about fifty ‘mini grenades’ flying towards him and around twenty firearms shooting towards him. He couldn’t do anything about it even though he was capable of wiping out all his enemies in one fell swoop with his strength and skills. This feeling was truly infuriating.Chapter 01 Category:Main Character